


Felines, Snakeskins and Hunters Oh My

by mis_cola



Category: Alien vs Predator (2004)
Genre: Animal AU, F/M, Scarlex, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22486339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mis_cola/pseuds/mis_cola
Summary: ” There were no loud metal creatures running across hard black dirt or their brightly lit dens. It gave her the sense that she was really in the wild, and there was no turning back.”( Scarlex, Animal AU )
Relationships: Scar/Alexa Woods
Comments: 7
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU I had in mind for a while but only recently chosen the paring for it. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this. :)
> 
> Oh also be posting this on FF.net with the same title.

Silence. That was the first thing Lex heard. No screams of dying allies. No blood-curdling screeches of the mutated reptiles. Her dark almond eyes stared blankly at the gaping hole of ice that had broken beneath the Queen. She watched the waves of the ocean lap against the ice intently as if the Queen would suddenly leap from the water to finish what she started. 

The cold wind nipped at her small body and though she was a long-haired feline, it felt like she had no fur. Her once silky dark caramel fur was dirty and matted in clumps with the blood of her fallen companions. 

Her attention wavered as she heard a low rumbling growl behind her. She slowly turned to face the growls owner, a mutated canine she had nicknamed 'Scar' in her fight for her life. 

He was breathing heavily but other than the wounds he had gotten by the fight with the other reptiles, he appeared stronger than ever. His fur mixed with the colours of a pale brown, raven black and bits of pine green, was matted as well with the blood of her allies and his kin. Bright golden eyes looked at her with, an emotion she would have never considered him to show. 

'Pride?' Lex thought. She was confused as he bent his head low so that he could look at her face to face opening his mouth slightly, letting out a noise that would be compared to the trill of an exotic parrot. She couldn't help but chuckle. The whole situation felt like a dream. ‘If only if I was that lucky.’ 

She noticed Scar wasn’t staring at her direction anymore. Curious and wary, she moved her head in a questioning manner but suddenly caught on. Within the cold winter air, the wind blew the scents of other creatures towards them. Snow whipped violently around them as she attempted to pinpoint the location of the smells owners. 

Strangely as she took a glance at Scar he didn't look worried or in an attack position; he just stood still, his ears pointed forward. As the figures came into view, Lex was shocked to see three wolves that were similar in appearance to Scar.

Loud clicking noises and lion-like growls filled the air as she suddenly was snout to snout with one of the wolves. The one that currently had its snout stuck near her face had chunks of fur missing as well as the tip of its right ear missing.

Its eyes froze on the marking on her cheek that Scar had carved, when she had killed one of the reptilian monsters in the forest. It hurt like hell but felt that it was better then getting killed and impregnated by one of the reptiles. It bared its fangs as it turned back to one of the larger wolves letting out a mixture of bark and roar. 

Scar let out a breathy hiss, making the same clicking noise she heard a few minutes ago, however it didn’t have the same gentle tone as before. He stepped in front of her obscuring her view of the other two wolves. 

The two were growling and looking like they were about to rip each other’s throats out until an older and larger wolf of the three let out a low rumbling howl. It stopped Scar and the other wolf immediately, as both averted their full attention at him, to which

Lex moved tentatively out behind Scar. The larger wolf who she considered to be their Alpha was over three feet taller than Scar and the rage filled wolf she nicknamed, Beast. 

The Alphas coat colours were heavily faded from their once dark hue, and it had silver tags on its ears as well as many apparent battle-scars on its body. Lex listened as the Alpha conversed with Scar and the other wolf. 

She couldn’t really understand their chitters, chirps and growls but from their expressions and tone, she hoped it was positive. Her eyes narrowed as Beast gave her a murderous glare. If it weren’t for Scar she’d think he would have ripped her throat out. 

The Alpha growled a warning looking at Beast then back at Scar with a neutral expression before turning back into the gale disappearing. The other wolf who she had yet to nickname, disappeared along with Beast. 

“What was that about?” She questioned when they were out of earshot. Understanding that he couldn’t understand her, but it didn’t stop her from asking anyway. 

Scar let out a snort that seemed full of annoyance and anger, as he began to follow the tracks of the wolves. She watched him turn his head back as if giving her a command to follow. 

Knowing full well of the weather and its deadliness she began to slowly follow; unaware of where they were going. She wanted to go home but it wasn’t an option. She had wandered too far from it and furless territory.

There were no loud metal creatures running across hard black dirt or their brightly lit dens. It gave her the sense that she was really in the wild, and there was no turning back. 

X

“ _ I should tear that mark of honour straight from your head Scar. Giving the mark to that puny feline! What were you thinking? _ ”

“ _ That is none of your concern  _ Taa’ron _. She has earned the mark as I did. That ‘puny feline’ has more courage in her heart than in your small brain. _ ” Scar growled back, his voice muffled due to him carrying the smaller creature. She had succumbed to the cold weather and he had requested to his Alpha that they find shelter for the night. 

“ _ I- _ “ 

“Taa’ron _ I think it is best if you do not speak _ .” A raspy voice snapped, irritation oozed from their voice. Scar looked briefly behind him to see Kobar. Though his age wasn’t close to the Alphas, he looked even older. His fur was coarse and he was missing a fang. “ _ Our Alpha has found a suitable cavern for us to take shelter in. He is waiting for us to follow. _ ”

He was curious on how the elder survived for that long. ' _ Perhaps he made a deal with Cetanu.'  _ Scar chuckled as he trudged past Taa’ron, focusing on Kobars footprints as the blizzard around them was covering them as fast as Kobar could run. 

Soon they reached the entrance of the cave. It wasn’t a large entrance but not small either. He went into the cavern, feeling frigid beads of water from stalagmites drop onto his thick pelt. 

Once he was deep enough into the cave he placed the feline onto the cold stone ground gently. He could barely hear her shallow breathing, ‘ _ She is breathing. That is a good sign. _ ’ He thought sitting down next to her, as his gaze shifted. Kobar and Taa’ron came in, shaking off the snow that had accumulated onto their pelts. 

“Taa’ron _you are first to stand watch._ _When the storm passes or if you see the faint rays of the sun, wake me._ ” Kobar passed him, laying down nearby Scar.

Talk turned back to the entryway, letting out a huff, his claws making soft tapping noises. As Kobars breathing became quieter and quieter, his mind began to wander back to what happened in the forest. His mind was a whirlwind of emotions both positive and negative. He was proud of himself. He was no longer a young pup, but a fully-fledged adult. Killing not one but three full-grown Snakeskins. 

Another thought weaved it’s way to his consciousness. The little feline, Lex. He had marked her for killing one of the Snakeskins and her bravery and fierce determination she showed. Even taking down the Queen, in a battle of wits and strength. 

It surprised him seeing that much determination in something so small. He was snapped away from his thoughts as he noticed movement below him. Her small body had begun to shiver violently, her leg twitching like she was running away from something. 

He shifted getting up and laid close to her so she was almost blanketed by his fur. Her shivering and twitching slowly stopped, her ragged tail curled closer to her body. He was unsure why he did it, but could vaguely remember his mother doing the same to him if something troubled him.

_ 'It would not sit well, if a blooded warrior died from frostbite.'  _ He mused. 

Her scent filled his sensitive nostrils, as he noted that she smelled strongly of pine fresh snow, plus something sweet lingered in his nose.

After a few moments of silence, Scar decided it was time for him to get some rest as well. He laid his head down on his paws, slowly shutting his eyes as the roar of the howling winds outside lulled him to sleep. 

X

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up, I edited the first chapter since there were some things I didn’t like. And also that Tal’luks aka Beasts name has changed to Taa’ron due to another Scarlex story having a similar name. I didn’t want people to think I was copying-
> 
> Their story “The enemy’s Heart” is absolutely amazing and I highly recommend you to read it and give it some love. :)

‘ _ Please help me-‘ _

‘ _ Lex! Help me! _ ’

‘ _ Why won't you help me— ? _ ’

Lex blinked. Instead of dripping stalagmites and cold rocky ground, her surroundings were a forest covered in snow and thick white fog.

The remnants of the voice echoed through her ears. The piercing screech of talon against stone made her cringe, making her quickly turn to where the noise came from.

A tomcat sat perched atop a boulder. His once bright and warm blue eyes that looked at her with friendliness and kindness were now almost as white as the snow around them. ‘ _ Lex? Why won't you look at me? _ ’ He asked. 

“Because... You're supposed to be dead Sebastian.” Lex whispered, “I witnessed it with my own eyes .. I personally killed you. I-I’m so sorry.”

Sebastian smiled one he would, showing off blood-covered fangs. ‘ _ Don’t be sorry. Won't you please look at me, Lex?' _

Against her better judgement, she lifted her head towards the small form of Sebastian. She let out an audible gasp, her expression twisting into one of disgust and horror. Sebastian's once grey fur had tinges of rotting green, patches of fur missing and where she had sliced at his neck it still bled, dripping dark red blood down his chest. 

‘ _ Shocked? _ ’ He questioned leaping down the boulder and onto the snowy ground, tainting the pure white snow. The stench of rot became even stronger as he calmly walked towards her. He stopped choosing to sit in front of her. ‘ _ You should be. _ ’ He tapped his chest at a gaping dark hole from where a snake-skin hatchling once called home. ‘ _ Why couldn’t it have been you? _ ’ 

She didn’t know how to respond, as Sebastian began to circle her. A flurry of emotions began to cloud her mind. “I don’t know ...” 

‘ _ Oh, I think I know why.’  _ His voice had a bitter sharpness she had never heard from him when he was alive. ' _ Your twisted mutant, of a guardian angel, protected you.' _

`I _ was an alleycat without a place to call home, while you had  _ **_everything._ ** _ Two-legs who took care of you and a warm bed. I had to work every day to survive while you … you just had things handed to you on a silver platter. _ ’

Lex felt a surge of anger swell in her chest. Her eyes narrowed as she stepped forward with newfound courage. "I did not have things handed to me on a  _ 'silver platter' _ I fought my own battles for survival. And for Scar …" She paused carefully considering her words. Remembering the small interactions with the Hunter. "I had no idea why he allowed me to accompany him, but I am forever grateful for it."

Sebastian had stopped in front of her, an irritated sneer sat on his snout making Lex's frown deepen. 

‘ _ The Hunter has a name now huh? How nauseatingly cute.' _

A heavy thud made Lex's gaze shoot up to the sleek figure behind him. It let out a banshee-like scream as it bared its snake-like fangs dripping with acidic drool. Its head was mimicking an orca's rubber-like skin but it had no eyes. It's jet black body had spines jutting from it's back, tail and head similar to a thorny crown. It flicked out a snake-like tongue tasting the air.

_ 'You remember the Queen don't you _ ?' Sebastian asked with a tilt of his head. ' _ Because she sure as hell remembers you. Let's see how you are without your ‘Angelo custode’ Lex." _

The bipedal creature snarled at her opening her jaws as a second mouth where a tongue should have been snapped in her direction. 

Seeing as there were no other options, she obeyed Sebastian's demand turning and began running as fast as she could. Her heart beat wildly in her chest hearing footsteps loud as thunder chasing after her. Lex had a head start running for what felt like hours in the never ending forest. 

She started to slow, panting as her sprint, slowly changed into a slow walk. Heavy footsteps made her blood run cold as scaled claws suddenly grabbed her by the tail bringing her up to the Queen's eye level.

Lex let out a pain-filled yowl, eyes wide with fear. She tried wiggling herself out from her grasp, but the Queen held her in a vice-like grip. 

The Queen let out a triumphant earth-shattering roar, as it opened its drooling jaws throwing Lex into darkness. 

x

Lex felt something cold nudge her back, breaking her from the talons of the Queen from her nightmare. Her eyes shot open, leaping on her paws to see Scar standing over her. The mutant let out a huff, nodding his head to the group that was looking ready to continue their trek.

The wolf that she hadn't had time to nickname gave her a curt nod while beside him, the wolf who didn't take kindly to her and whom she’d nicknamed Beast stared at her with a gaze which a predator would use for its prey. Though it creeped her out, she slowly walked past them and out of the cave. Lifting her head up, giving the impression she didn't care. 

The sunshine felt wonderful on her dirty matted coat, as she took a deep breath of the fresh air. It helped clear her mind from the terrifying effects of her nightmare. Scar who had followed her out, let out a flurry of chirps and clicks.

She shook her head, "Sorry, I don't understand bird or whale for that matter." 

A rumbling howl made her jump, scattering the snow around her. The unnamed wolf trotted towards them, which Scar reacted to by a slight nod. 

She frowned, noticing two things. Beast and the Alpha were gone. She wasn't too sad about Beast being gone nor the Alpha, but it lit her curiosity. 

The three of them began to head out, the wolf she hadn't nicknamed yet was leading, deciding that Moose would be appropriate. 

Lex had to sprint to keep up with the two, staying close to Scars side. She took occasional glances at him while she walked, wondering where they were going.

Their walk was silent aside from their heavy breathing and the crunch of their footsteps on snow. She realised that even the soft tweets and chirps of birds were nonexistent. It was both calming and worrying. 

Though she assured herself if anything predator-like was in the forest, Scar or Moose would notice. 

Deciding that a conversation would lighten the mood and distract her from her vivid nightmare, she began to talk about her home, since it was the only thing she could think about at the moment. “You know, I used to be wild like you. I lived in the two-leg territory being ignored and frightened off. Until a family of two-legs took me in. They took good care of me, and soon even had a kit of their own. She was a special friend of mine until … one day she didn't come back. Pretty soon my home just turned into a place I sleep in.” 

Scar huffed flicking back his ears as if he understood her.

'Probably only understands my tone.' She thought, but it was a good step forward which lifted her mood. 

Her ears perked up as the rattle of pebbles and claws broke the peace of the forest. Two mutant wolves appeared seemingly out of nowhere, walking down two large boulders. 

They gave her a quick glance before talking to Moose then Scar, looking pleased at Scar, staring at the mark on his forehead. 

The two wolves soon walked back to where the large stones sat to the left and right of them standing like stone guardians. Moose and Scar trudged past the stones, letting Lex take in her surroundings. 

It was still a heavily forested area but as they walked, the trees canopy began to thicken until the sun's rays were nearly blocked entirely. She felt like she was walking into the night itself. Her pupils narrowed into slits allowing her to see more clearly. 

Shapes and forms began to emerge into figures. A soft gasp escaped her mouth, as she blinked with her night vision clearly revealing Scar's pack. They varied in size but their colours remained consistent.

Lex began to become nervous as some of the wolves stared at her. Scar let out a growl of warning, making the wolves scatter. It put her at ease, beginning to walk with more confidence. The three of them walked past dens and groups of wolves, to a more quiet and secluded part of the pack's territory. 

A large cave opening similar to the one which she, Scar and members of his pack slept in. Moose sat at the opening, nodding at Scar and at her. 

She was confused on why Moose would be sitting outside, but Scars chitters made her speed up her pace. 

The two of them walked on until a voice clear as day and in her tongue echoed through the cavern. " _ Feline _ ." 

She bit down a yelp that nearly escaped her mouth. Tentatively she replied surprised that her voice was calm and without a quiver. "Hello?..."

" _ Greetings small feline. _ "

Lex realised it was the same wolf she'd given the title Alpha. He sat proudly on pelts of mainly moose, elk and other animals she couldn't make out.

" _ I am Gul'nash the Alpha of this pack. What is your name, little one? _ "

"... Lex. My apologies but I thought your speci- you could not speak my language."

The wolf chuckled. " _ We can mimic any language we desire. It just takes a moon or two for us to fully comprehend it. _ "

Lex glanced at Scar who seemed to be intently listening to them. 

" _ Scar is a Young-blood who only recently proved his adulthood. His understanding of languages is still developing but I assure you he will grasp your language soon. _ " Gul'nash explained his voice guttural but had a calming fatherly tone. 

"Why are you telling me this?" She questioned. Though as thankful as she was, something unnerved her on how open he was. 

" _ You are one of us now Lex. Sk'arr has marked you as a skilled warrior that has proven their worth. _ " 

Lex slowly nodded unsure on what else to say but as she opened her mouth she was pushed aside by an unknown wolf. She let out a hiss of pain as the wolf nearly crushed her paw. Their growl all too familiar. It was Beast. 

'Just the face I wanted to see.' She thought wanting more than to never see his ugly snout again.

Beast talked with an aggressive tone, nearly making Gul’nash bite him. Composing himself the Alpha spoke, ignoring Beast for a moment. " _ We will talk later Lex. For now why don't you let Scar show you around. _ " 

Gul’nash barked a translation to Scar who if looks could kill, Beast would have been a bloody streak on the floor. Scar let out a snort, lowering his head and gently nudged Lex up. They sprinted outside the cave as growls and snarls bounced against the cavern walls.

'Wonder what that was about …' She mused as Scars huff caught her attention. 

"Well big guy. Where are we off?" Lex questioned in a joking manner.

Scar thought for a moment then spoke to Moose which she had forgotten was sitting in front of the cave entrance. 

Moose nodded. ‘ _ You must be tired Lex and wish to clean your pelt. There is a stream nearby our territory, would you like to follow?’ _

Surprised that Moose could understand her, she nodded. “Before we leave, could I know your name?”

It felt silly to nickname the elderly wolf Moose when there was an opportunity to know his real name. Moose grinned showing yellowed fangs, some even missing. 

‘ _ My name is Kobar young-blood. Come, I’m sure all of us would like to bathe.’  _ He shook his ratty coat, bits of dirt fell off as he walked.

X

At a steady pace, Scar could understand the feline, even getting to know her name. Lex. 

‘ _ What an interesting name _ .’ He thought as the sound of rushing water filled his ears. The feline Lex seemed happy to see it, walking slightly faster to the stream. He was a little worried about how fast the water was, plodding over and stood behind her acting like a barrier. 

He bent down and began to wash his fur free of the blood of Lex’s group and his brothers. He wasn’t apologetic about killing her companions but felt like he was missing something due to the deaths of his kin. 

Lex seemed to notice the sudden pause and shift in his demeanor, tilting her small head. Speaking in her small voice he managed to understand ‘Are.’ ‘Ok?’. 

“..  _ I .. am .. ok _ ..” He tried speaking her language, managing better than he originally thought. 

She turned back, onto the dirt ground shaking off droplets of water from her body. It was like he was back in the cave with her sleeping shivering form. Feline were so fragile and small but there was Lex proving how wrong he was. 

Seeing her like this made a surge of protectiveness swell in his chest. He hopped out of the freezing water, telling Lex to follow him in her tongue. His Elder Kobar trailed behind them, the three went towards an area of the pack's territory where the dens and mother’s were. 

Entering a dug out hole, he went in. The sudden switch of warm air made him shiver, his pelt still dripping from the streams water. “We .. wait .. here.. till .. dry. Sleep .. if .. want.” He spoke sitting down on a fresh bed of newly picked moss. “Safe.”

Lex sighed, laying down in front of him. “Thank you.”

He was puzzled on why she was thanking him but couldn’t ask her, as Moose and herself began to shut their eyes. He lowered his head at Lex, letting out a soft huff before walking out of the den. 

He’d hoped that Gul’nash was still in his cave and that Taa’ron left. He needed to speak with him.


End file.
